Painkiller
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Assis contre la fenêtre, démoraliser Jack réfléchit au sens d'une musique. (Hijack Punk/Nerd)


La pluie tombait en trombe, allant avec le moral du jeune punk qui était assis sur le rebord du mur contre la vitre fermé du lycée.  
Il observait les gouttes s'écraser contre, glisser tout le long, écoutait le bruit de leur éclat avant d'imaginer qu'il aurait voulu se retrouver dessous et être frappé par ces petites gouttes qui lui ferait éprouver quelque chose, peut-être du bien.  
Il se sentait vide, mort et il se détestait de ressentir cela pour aucune raison.  
C'était juste venu. Comme ça, sans même réfléchir à sa situation.  
Il n'avait pas une famille joyeuse, amusante, un passé sympathique, tranquille, une réussite scolaire, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se sentait vide, il s'en foutait, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
En réalité, c'était peut-être un concentré de toutes les merdes qu'il se trimballait depuis son enfance qui lui revenait d'un coup et lui pesait dessus. Quelque chose qui lui arrivait fréquemment en fait.  
Il soupire, il ne savait vraiment pas.  
Mais juste une pensée lui hantait l'esprit.  
« Mourir »  
Et ça le gavait.  
La sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement, annonçant 15h55. Il n'était malheureusement, pour la majorité des élèves, pas encore l'heure de partir.  
Jack ne séchait pas, il n'avait juste pas cours, mais rentré maintenant ne l'intéressait pas.  
Il se moquait d'être mouillé, il appréciait la pluie, c'est juste qu' il ne voulait pas bouger de son coin. Le mur lui faisait mal au cul, mais il appréciait le contacte de la fenêtre froide avec vue sur le jardin.  
Il sorti son ipod de sa poche et mis une musique au hasard de « _ **Three day grace**_ », afin de ne pas entendre les étudiants quitter les salles, brailler, et rentrer dans d'autres.  
S'il ne pouvait avoir le silence, alors au moins il crèverait ses oreilles avec de la bonne musique.  
De la musique qui pourtant ne lui remontait pas le moral, à vrai dire, le chutait même.  
Mais il l'appréciait tellement.  
Ce sentiment de désespoir lui était agréable à force de s'y habituer, et le lui faisait bizarre quand il disparaissait.  
Lorsque la première chanson se finit au bout de trois minutes, « _**Painkiller**_ » fut la suivante, et il ne put s'empêcher d'analyser les paroles qu'il avait apprises par cœur.

 ** _« Tu sais que tu as besoin d'une solution lorsque tu tombes »_**  
Mais quel était telle ? Se confier ? Ça pourrait marcher, mais ça ne durerais pas. Il ennuierait avec ses problèmes. Et il deviendrait insupportable. Il en était sûr.

 _ **« Tu sais que tu dois trouver un moyen de traverser un autre jour »**_  
Attendre. C'était tout. Se renforcer et attendre. Attendre que ce qui le ronge s'en aille, même si ce mal grandissait en lui à force de se taire. Et espérer ne pas craquer.

 ** _« Permets-moi d'être celui sur lequel tu t'endors, Permets-moi d'être celui qui te soutient »_**  
Harold ?...Le punk se détestait tellement. Il avait un petit ami, un adorable petit ami nerd, il l'aimait d'une passion ardente, il le protégeait contre les ennuis, le réconfortait quand il allait mal, le conseillait, l'amusait et lui pourtant... Il ne voulait pas qu'il en fasse de même. Quand c'était lui, il se trouvait faible, pitoyable. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être comme les dramaqueen des réseaux sociaux à se plaindre H24 en recherchant l'affection des gens. Ça ou les émos.

 _ **« Moi, je peux être ton antidouleur »**_  
...Il n'en avait pas envie... Où peut-être... Non. Il n'était pas avec lui pour l'emmerder avec ça. Vraiment pas. Harold le rendait déjà heureux en temps normal. C'est juste qu'il avait des moments comme ça ou il disait de la merde. Et en était aussi.

 ** _« Aime-moi jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini »_**  
D'un saut en haut d'un immeuble ? Il s'insulte mentalement, alors qu'il sourit faiblement. Vraiment, il était con. Mais en même temps, il ne trouvait pas d'autre signification à cette phrase. Jusqu'à ce que le problème soit fini ? Et après, il le jette ? Il ne comprenait pas très bien les paroles, souvent, elles n'avaient pas vraiment de sens à ses yeux. Ça ou il était juste un peu con.

 ** _« Je sais ce que tu veux si désespérément, tu sais que je t'en donnerai gratuitement »_**  
...Non, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ça serait bizarre. Même lui trouverait sa stupide. Jack, le punk du lycée, celui qui fout la merde en cours pour faire rire la galerie, n'a pas froid aux yeux et rend des comptes au bâtard, aurait besoin d'a-

Il se redresse, surpris, ressentant une main sur sa cuisse et tourne la tête pour découvrir son petit ami, tenant un livre de cours dans la main droite. L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard.  
Jack regarda sur le côté, embarrassé.

La seconde sonnerie annonçant que les cours allait commencer retentit dans l'établissement. Jack savait que le petit nerd avait encore une heure de cours et se disait bien qu'il allait foncer pour ne pas le rater, mais à sa grande surprise, il resta.  
Le punk pointa l'heure du doigt, n'ayant nul besoin de mots pour exprimer ses pensées, et Harold lui répondit d'un simple « non » de la tête.  
Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne réfléchissant.  
Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Se confier ? Vraiment ? De toute manière, il n'y arriverait pas.  
Pendant que le plus vieux des deux rangeait son bouquin de math dans son sac, le plus jeune stoppa la musique, retira ses écouteurs et descendit de son perchoir.  
Il se dressa contre lui, toujours la tête baissée, fixant ses baskets.  
Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait...

Il se crispe. Son amant l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui apportant douceur et chaleur à lui qui en manquait cruellement.  
C'était rare que le petit Haddock face cela en public, il était réservé, et ne voulait surtout pas attirer les regards sur eux, et surtout avoir la paix, ce pourquoi il le faisait dans des endroits ou personne ne pouvait les voir, mais bien qu'il y avait encore quelques lycéens qui marchaient dans le couloir, pas pressé d'aller en cours, il n'en avait rien à foutre d'attirer l'attention. Il voulait en donner à son punk adoré.  
Jack ne savait quoi dire, faire, ses bras restant le long de son corps. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, qu'il fut devancé.

« -Si tu ne veux rien dire, ne dit rien, mais n'oublie jamais que quoi que tu ai, jamais je ne te jugerais. Nous avons tous des peines, alors n'ai pas peur de les confier. Je t'aiderais quoi qu'il en soit. »

Il sourit faiblement, fermant les yeux, alors que ses bras se lèvent et entourèrent son buste, sa tête cachée dans le creux du cou remplit de taches de rousseur.  
C'était agréable. Il était adorable.

Fuck les gens. Fuck ses problèmes. Fuck sa fierté mal placée. Fuck sa connerie. Il allait se battre d'une tout autre manière. Il lui confierait ce qu'il a sur le cœur, ferait du mieux qu'il puisse et se remplirait de son affection et de son amour.  
Il ne voulait plus être comme ça, il voulait être heureux. Il voulait qu'ils le soient tous les deux.  
Il allait affronter ses ténèbres avec lui.  
Après tout, c'était lui sa joie de vivre, son antidouleur.

* * *

 _ **Texte réalisé après avoir dessiner Jack punk attristé contre une fenêtre, rejoins par Harold. J'avais envie qu'il y'ait un contexte. Je mettrais bien l'image mais la qualité est à chier. Un jour quand je pourrais utilisé la tablette, peut-être.  
J'espère que cet os vous a plus, il me tenait à cœur.**_  
 _ **À la prochaine, et bonne soirée/journée ~  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
